four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup Haddock
Hiccup Haddock Is a character controlled by Skyeknight92, Life before 4EU Hiccup comes from a long line of dragon slayers. His father killed dragons, his grandfather killed dragons and so on so forth. His mother believed that dragons weren't necessarily creatures to be feared and eventually left her husband to raise their son while she researched dragons in peace, away from him, not to say she still doesn't love him. She simply couldn't stay with him. To his family’s surprise when at the age of 16, he found that he could turn into one. He kept this power a secret from most people, aside from his closest of family and friends because of the common misconception that dragons are evil creatures to be feared. The common, hide your children, wives and livestock and raise the pitchfork idea. Despite his new found ability, Hiccup lived a fairly normal life. He had friends who accepted him for who he was and family that eventually warmed up to the idea and stopped killing dragons though it took many months and being estranged from his father for a while. There was an incident at his last school where he was severely injured in which he lost his leg. He is a brilliant inventor and has created his own prosthesis. He came to Draco City after receiving a job as an apprentice. He’s really working hard to make a name for himself, dabbling with his hopefully useful inventions. Life at 4EU Hiccup went to the Jasmine Dragon. While there he ran into Iroh. The man immediately recognized Hiccup as a dragon, encouraged him to calm down and suggested a calming tea. Hiccup was anxious because he had just gotten to town and Ven was in the hospital. With advice, he also gave a warning that the campus wasn't exactly safe - hinting something at a Quintessence and old lore of the four great dragons namely Eris. People started shouting about a dragon attack. Aqua rushed in and realized that the dragon was actually her friend Hiccup. Odette was there trying to put out the fires Hiccup had created. Hiccup got away from a dragon hunting group but he was caught up in metal netting. The group was called the Steel Wings. Aqua and Odette freed him from the netting. They then healed his wounds and revealed that Hiccup was a half dragon. Duncan ran into Hiccup after his run in with the Steel Wings. Running on a little sleep and coffee, he fumbled through his conversation. Duncan offered to introduce Hiccup to his family - his father, his wife and his daughter. They also discussed Hiccup picking up glass blowing as a part of his livelihood Aqua and Hiccup were stressed and went flying. They had hoped that the cover of darkness would hide them but Hiccup's wings had created wind that Raimundo detected. Rai and Jack went to investigate to find Aqua on the back of her draconic friend. Hiccup decided to trust them because they knew Duncan. Aqua was a little more concerned than he was and it took a little convincing to encourage her that all was going to be okay. The next day, Hiccup ran into Raimundo at Terra's. The two settled in for holiday seasoned drinks and a conversation regarding the odd behavior of their two water bending friends. Upon realizing that Jack had feelings for Aqua, they then had to find out of Aqua returned said feelings. Personality Hiccup is a bit shy and uncertain at first but once he really knows someone and trusts them or something happens that he doesn’t agree with he becomes bold and outspoken. He cannot stand to see anyone being treated poorly. Though he tries to use logic and reason before resorting to violence. Relationships Aqua Aqua is one of Hiccup's friends from Lumieres. He graduated at the same time she did but instead of going on to further his education, Hiccup picked up a trade and is now studying as an apprentice in Draco City with a man named Gobber. Aqua is so close to Hiccup she considers him as close as family.He He takes the role seriously, but that doesn't mean she is exempt from teasing and Hiccup's slight prodding in her life to help her find her own happiness. Duncan Duncan and Hiccup met after Hiccup's run in with the local dragon hunters. Duncan was kind and inviting, welcoming Hiccup to the new town and offering to show him around. He also offered to introduce Hiccup to his family. Iroh Hiccup met Iroh at the Jasmine dragon when the elder noticed the young twitching dragon. The dragon soothed Hiccup's nerves about his friend's recovery but left with a warning of a woman named Eris. Jack Hiccup and Jack met after Hiccup and Aqua went flying. They accidentally landed in Jack and Raimundo's back yard and were accidentally caught by the other two benders, while Hiccup was in his draconic form. Jack kept his cool. The water bender earned Hiccup's trust through knowing Duncan and the way he handled Aqua's distress. Odette After being attacked by dragon hunters, she was kind and helped Aqua free Hiccup and then tend to his injuries. Raimundo Hiccup and Jack met after Hiccup and Aqua went flighting. They accidentally landed in Jak and Raimundo's back yard. Raimundo was the one to realize the wind that Hiccup kicked up belonged to a dragon. Thinking that the dragon was there to harm Belle - Duncan's wife - the duo went out to confront the dragon. Instead, they found Aqua seated on Hiccup's back. Much later, Hiccup and Raimundo met up to discuss how odd their two friends were acting. Realizing that the two may be falling for one another, the air bender and half dragon made plans to help the two dense water benders realzie their feelings. Stoick and Valka They are his parents. His father was in the dragon slaying business for the longest period of time and his mother wanted to research them and leave the dragons in peace. Needless to say, it made family get togethers very awkward because of the differing of opinions. It also led to his parents living separately for a few years until he came out with his powers. Ven Ven is like the little brother that Hiccup always wanted. His parents never had any other kids and considering how well they get along sometimes it was for the best. Likewise, Ven looks up to Hiccup. Trivia Hiccup is a half-dragon. His transformation face claim is Toothless. Hiccup's least favorite food is eel. He lost a part of his leg in an accident but when he transforms into a dragon, it translates to a part of his tail that is missing because the accident occurred when he was in his dragon form. Category:Fire Category:Firebenders Category:Half-Dragon Category:Lightning Category:Male Category:Students Category:Student